This Kiss
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: A response to a challenge fic sent by PixieA. Fluffy. Lots of fluff. A song fic, for Van and Hitomi


This is the response to a challenge. ^_^ A challenge for a fluffy song fic. This is my first song fic, by the way. I also apologize, for the person who sent the challenge, Pixie^A^, for not getting this up sooner. ^_^ 

  
  


****

  
  


_I don't want another heartbreak, _

_I don't need another turn to cry,_

_I don't need to learn the hard way,_

_Baby hello, Oh no, goodbye!_

_But you got me like a rocket, _

_Shooting straight across the sky!_

  
  


Hitomi felt ground below her, and landed safely on hard earth. The white light that had taken her from Earth to Gaea slowly disappeared, leaving spots dancing in her eyes. She had flown like an eagle in it's wake to get back the Van's homeland. Hitomi had felt something bad coming, and she needed to warn Van!

  
  


Even after all this time, she still got that butterfly-in-the-stomach-feeling whenever she thought of him. The thought of seeing him again sent shivers down her spine. Hitomi nervously clutched at her shirt's top for comfort. 'Oh Mother, Father.... Grandmother... maybe this was all a bad idea! What am I doing back here? I wanted to see Van so badly, and I don't even know where he is!' she thought to herself, staring back up at the Mystic Moon, Earth, her home. 

  
  


Something flashing in the moonlight caught her eye. She peered into the darkness of the night, and spotted a familiar figure that made her heart feel as if something was choking it. Red shirt, tan breeches, black hair, and large pure white wings. Hitomi's throat caught in her throat, as she hoarsely called out his name. She let go of her shirt, and she started waving, shouting out his name again.

  
  


_It's the way you love me,_

_It's a feeling like this,_

_it's centrifugal motion,_

_It's perpetual bliss, _

_It's that pivotal moment...._

  
  


Van hovered above the air, his roan red eyes wide in disbelief. "Hitomi.... I saw the light and I thought, but I wasn't sure..." his large white wings flapped slowly as he lowered himself to the ground. Hitomi could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes. He slowly took a step forward, hand reaching out to touch her face gently... "It's impossible....."

  
  


It's (ah!) Impossible....

  
  


"No, it isn't Van! I'm really here!" Hitomi cried, her own green eyes slowly filling up with tears. She threw herself at Van, hugging him tightly as they started to fall. "I... I felt something bad was going to happen, and I had to make sure that you're alright!"

  
  


"I'm fine Hitomi..." Van told her gently, brushing her hair as he folded his wings back into his body. "Fanelia is being rebuilt, and Gaea is full of peace. Everything is fine. Especially now that you are here with me." Van cupped his hand to Hitomi's chin, lifting up her face to his own. "I'm perfectly fine Hitomi...."

  
  


She felt her cheeks grow hot as the tears slowed down. She whispered his name lightly, feeling him in her arms. Now, if only she could bring herself to....

  
  


Van tightened his grip around her waist. 'I'll never know if I can hold Hitomi like this again... It's time to throw caution to the wind...' Van felt like his knees were knocking as he lowered his lips to Hitomi's. He kissed her roughly, silencing whatever she was going to say.

  
  


_This kiss, this kiss... unstoppable... _

_This kiss, this kiss._

  
  


Hitomi blushed again, as her eyes widened in shock. She slowly relaxed in Van's arms, as she began kissing him back. Their combined touches softened the kiss as they both clung to each other, against the force that wanted to knock them both over both mentally and physically. 

  
  


_Cinderella said to Snow White,_

_"How does love get so of course?_

_All I wanted was a white night, _

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse,_

_Ride me off into the sunset,_

_Baby I'm forever yours!"_

  
  


She thought back to the beginning of that day, as she watched Amano and Yukari kiss for the first time. She turned away looking down at a feather she'd pulled out from her pocket. One of Van's wings she had found floating around her when she reappeared on Earth. For more than once since she'd left Gaea, she'd regretted not getting to kiss Van, and wished she could go back, if only to share that one, single moment with Van.

  
  


'He's so perfect... and stupid me let him go...'

  
  


_It's the way you love me, _

_It's a feeling like this, _

_It's centrifugal motion, _

_It's perpetual bliss, _

_It's that pivotal moment,_

_It's (ah!) unthinkable..._

_This kiss, this kiss... unsinkable..._

_this kiss, this kiss...._

  
  


Van wouldn't let Hitomi go. He didn't want. Van didn't think he'd let her go even if he wished. He felt that as long as he clung to Hitomi, the longer he wouldn't be lost. Whenever he was without Hitomi, he felt lost and lonely. When she was around him, Van finally found himself at peace, and able to think clearly. She was his lifesaver.

  
  


'Who would have guessed... who ever would have thought that I'd once agin be able to hold Hitomi like this? That she'd even be here for me to hold? Oh, Hitomi, I don't want you to ever leave again...' he tightened his grip on her as he thought, unable to bear losing her again.

  
  


_You can kiss me in the moonlight,_

_In the rooftop under the sky... (oh!)_

_You can kiss me with the windows open,_

_While the rain come pouring inside... (oh!)_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion, _

_let's let everything slide!_

  
  


Hitomi felt Van's lips pressuring down on her own again, forcing the kiss deeper. She didn't mind at all, and pressed herself up against Van. She couldn't let him go! Hitomi wanted this moment under the Mystic Moon and stars till last until she died. If she had a heart attack at that very moment, she knew she would die happy. 

  
  


But... Van's touch... it was like electricity to her... The emotion Van felt when he touched her made him feel like the world was collapsing under his feet.

  
  


_You've got me floating, you've got my flying!_

  
  


The wind Van had been flying on just moments before blew against the two. It violently ruffled their hair and clothes. The summer gust made Hitomi feel as if she soaring over Gaea. Van's home was far below her as she sped over fields that smelled wonderful, because they reminded her of him. But the best part was that Van was there beside her.

  
  


_It's the way you love me, _

_It's a feeling like this,_

_It's centrifugal motion,_

_It's perpetual bliss,_

_It's that pivotal moment,_

_It's (ah!) subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss... it's criminal,_

_This kiss, this kiss._

  
  


Van was cloud nine, but a part of him felt guilty. Very guilty. He didn't know why, but the entire situation made him feel like he was doing something wrong and bad, although every other part of him cried not to let Hitomi go. Even if she was kissing him back.... That one itty bitty guilty part of Van made his grip on Hitomi soften as he slowly broke this kiss. 'I... I need to explain myself. To finally tell her....' Van brushed aside wind blown bangs as he looked into her eyes. "Hitomi, I..."

  
  


"Van, no!" Hitomi cried, tears once again starting to fall. It made Van feel awful and started making Van think that maybe he'd done the wrong thing by kissing Hitomi.

  
  


_It's the way you love me baby,_

_It's the way you love me darling._

  
  


"I just wanted to kiss you, Van! As long as we kissed, I couldn't leave, but now..." Hitomi slowly shook her head as white light started building up around her. 

  
  


Van looked shocked as he tried to hold on to her hand. "I... I'm sorry Hitomi! I didn't know! Please don't leave me again Hitomi!" he pleaded. Van felt her hand slowly moving out of his grip, reminding him there was nothing he could do. Not now. Spreading his wings, he tried to keep up with her. "Hitomi, please, just tell me you're not angry with me!"

  
  


As she disappeared, Van could just make Hitomi out, shaking her head no, with a warm smile on her face. He fell back, letting the white light once again take the girl he loved out of his life. This time, Van smiled after her, knowing that he would never forget. 

  
  


...And that she'd surely be back again. 


End file.
